inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Battle of Trathira
The Great battle of Trathira is an event that forever changed the fragile balance between the factions of Trathira. Much blood was shed, and many people died during the gruesome battle. The beginning It all started when a Cestalt, a follower of Lord Conohned, realized that Inglex lost all of his power, and Daniss has fallen in battle. Leanex and his followers, the Xadyind, have made a treaty of alliance with the Cestalts. The Cestalt believed that was the right time to start the final attack against Lord Inglip and his followers. He then asked Oxallo, the trickster god, if he could join Conohned in his battle. He answered with 3 mathematical expressions with results were 3 numerical forms of the letters of the alphabet, Y-E-S. Seeing that Oxallo agreed to help, there was just one more Captcha God who could help the Cestalts. Lemolor, a loyal follower of Conohned, was sent to Chydrego's presence; he then asked him if he could join them, like Oxallo did. Unfortunately for Lemolor, the prideful God of light never had a great consideration for Conohned and his followers. He killed the unlucky Cestalt in a matter of seconds. The "Wendsday" of Doom The day of the great battle came. Cestalts, Xadyind and Oxalates marched together to the Church of Inglip. They managed to ambush a vaste army of Gropagas. The battle was furious. Many warriors from all the factions were losing their life for their Gods. When the situation was getting troublesome for Gropagas, Lord Inglip himself began to speak. * ''His first message was:' "pillage rivers". Gropagas realized what that meant. They had to kill the ones who came from the water: the Xadyind pirates. The followers of the Water God tried to speak with him, but he didn't answer. '''Their God, the great Leviathan, was already killed by Inglip. The Xadyind then let themselves die by the falchions of Gropagas. * Inglip's second message was: "mathdie now". It was Oxallo's turn to die now. Prodlly and the other 2 Oxalates tried to speak to their "God" but no answer, just like Leanex. He was dead. Inglip decided that the time for jokes was over for Oxallo. Forever. Prodlly then fleed in tears, while the other two Oxalates jabbed themselves with their rulers. * The Dark Lord's final message was "angl without" Inglip's enigmatic words mean only one thing: Conohned, the Dark Angel, was no more. He suffered the same fate as the other two Captcha Gods. Lord Conohned was completely erased from existance by Inglip. The Cestalt who organized the whole campaign against Gropagas was alone. He rushed at the red warriors in a suicidal attack. This desperate move cost him his life. Lord Inglip and the Gropagas managed to destroy 3 of their greatest enemies. but the battle was not over... The return of Chydrego Just when Gropagas were ready to celebrate their great victory, something unexpected happened. The God of Light used the magical word "slasessa" to resurrect all the warriors who fell by the hands of the followers of Inglip. They were wearing new white clothes, and they had new swords in their hands. They became Yadvas. They swore allegiance to their new Leader, and they were ready to destroy the Dark Lord in the last, final battle that would have forever designed the destiny of Trathira. And of course, they didn't forget about the Greatest Menace of them all... The success of Chydrego is largely attributed to this battle, as is the fall of Oxallo and Conohned. To a lesser extent, Leanex was also negatively affected. The damage to these gods also helped precipitate Shaskel's success, as Shaskel took the "most evil god" title and stole the Xadyind's blue clothes (figuratively), as well as the spillover of disillusioned followers. Category:Events